Red Eyes
by Aika Suzuki
Summary: This is a love story when the reader who has a mystirious power and doesn't know anything about the world fells in love with an elf named Legolas. Hope you like it, please review. Original Story. Legolas X Reader
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Lord of the rings.**_

_**Sorry if the characters are out of personality.**_

_**Warning: This is not the original story of Lord of the Rings.**_

I'm feeling suffocated, this house is like a prison, so lonely. There's nothing to do in here, I can't even go outside. Some strange people are always watching me to see if I don't run away.

I'm looking outside the window in the living room, watching the beautiful blue sky and the stars. When I listen someone singing.

"He's singing again, I have to go!" I went to my room and escaped through the window without them realizing. I ran to the forest in the direction of the voice when I saw a beautiful lake, the water glinted in the moonlight.

There's a man with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, white skin just like snow, his face is so pretty, and in general he's really handsome. It's not the first time I hide behind a tree and watch him sing.

Last week when I had almost lost my hope I heard someone sing. It was a beautiful voice, it made me curious, and that was the first time I escaped from the house. I followed the voice and that was when I first saw him in the lake. I fell in love with him completely, his voice captivates me, and it gave hope again. I don't understand the language he sings in but that only makes it better.

It made a week from the first time I saw him, and here am I, watching him every day. But there's one thing that continues to intrigue me. His ears are pointy; it's a strange because I've never seen anything like that. Well…it's not difficult because I'm always locked in that house so I don't know anything about the world.

Ups! He almost caught me! While I was lost in my head he looks this way and I rapidly hide behind the tree. I expect he didn't see me.

I look again and he's not there anymore, like always he escapes before I even realize it. Listening to him made my days, if it wasn't him I probably had gave up already and wasn't here anymore, my life has no meaning right now, I want an adventure.

"I guess it's time for me to go" I'm going back to the house when I heard screams coming from there. I ran right way to see what was going on. When I finally got inside I saw big and ugly monsters attacking everyone, when they saw me they come after me. I start running to the forest the fastest I could and dodging the trees but they are catching up to me. I don't know if it was coincidence but the place I ran to was the lake. When I was passing the lake I fell over in the water.

Now?! Really? What lucky… I was soaked wet and one monster start attacking me.

"Let go!" I tried to push him but it was hopeless.

I'm getting weak… I'm all soaked wet, my body is all scratched, and it hurts so badly. Looks like my life finish here; it's not something so bad; the only thing I regret is that I won't see him anymore and won't listen is beautiful voice.

The monster just won't stop hitting me, I'm starting to lose my sight, and my head is getting blank. It was that moment that I saw an arrow hit the monster in the head and he fell over the side. The last thing I saw was blond hair on my face, it was then that I lost conscience.

**_Hope you like it so far! Please review, tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Lord of the rings**_

What? Where am I? The last thing I remember is being attacked by a monster. I'm lying down in the middle of the forest with a blanket over me when I hear a voice.

"Are you all right?"

The man who talked to me is the same man who I fell in love at first side, that eyes don't fool me, it is him, I'm stupefied, why would he be here? I sit down immediately

"I-I'm fine, thank you"

I'm really nervous; I never thought I could talk to him. He's even more handsome up close, I can't stop blushing.

"Are you really all right? Your face is red"

"Y-Yes! I'm really fine, it's nothing"

"That's good. What's your name?"

"I'm _ (name)"

"I'm Legolas "

Oh! So his name is Legolas.

"What if you introduce us too?"

A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes come close to us with other persons behind him.

"I'm Aragorn, nice to meet you"

He looks like a nice person.

"I'm _, nice to meet you"

Four little guys with big foots came on the front and introduce themselves: the smallest one with light and curly hair is Pippin; the one besides him is Merry; the one with brown hair and blue eyes is Frodo and the last one is Sam.

"Hum...can I ask you something?"

The small guys looked at me with curious eyes and asked

"What is it?"

"Why are you small and have big foots…? I'm not trying to offend anyone! It's just that…"

Frodo came close, sat beside me and said with a smiling face

"We are Hobbits, it's in our blood to be small and have big foots"

Hobbits? Never heard about it.

Sam fast came close to us grabbed Frodo by the wrist and pushed him close to the others.

"You can't go too close to her Frodo! We don't know if she is to trust!"

"I don't think she is a bad person Sam" said Frodo to the exalted Sam.

"I think she's not a bad person either" said Pippin looking at Sam.

"We can´t say if she is a bad or a good person yet, continuing with the introductions, I'm Boromir, It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise"

There was just one left, a small man like the ones earlier but just a bit taller with a redhead beard

"And you are..?"

"I'm Gimli"

It looks like he doesn't talk much

"Are you a Hobbit too?"

"What?! Don't confuse me with them, I'm a dwarf!"

"S-sorry"

Why is he getting so mad?

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say" said Merry looking at Gimli

"Humph"

Gimli ignored, the others were just laughing of the situation.

"Okay, now talking serious, what if you tell us your story _?" Said Aragorn with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, but its best if you sit down, it's going to take a while"

Everyone sat down and I started counting my story

"First of all, I have a power that it's called _'Red Eyes'._ It's a very rare power that only one person in the world has, and that person occurs to be me. When I used it my eyes turn red, that's why the name and I can use whatever weapon I want and fight like I use it for years. It gives me amazing fighting skills able to defeat anyone."

"Wow, that's such a cool power!" Said Pippin and Merry with an excited face

"It must be very useful" Said Boromir curious

"Yes, it is useful sometimes, but it's not really that great, it has negative points too. One is that right now my body can only support 5 minutes with the '_Red Eyes'_, so if I fight for more than 5 minutes my head starts to hurt really hard and I collapse. Other it's if I have a strong negative feeling like hate, the power will catch hold of it and possess me, in that situation I lose my mind and don't know what I'm doing, I can even hurt my own friends. That's the reason why I hate my red eyes."

"That must be hard on you" I could feel a bit off sadness in Aragorn voice while he said that.

"Yeah…a bit, I can hate my eyes but I have to bear with it, its part of me"

Yeah…that's right… I can hate it how much I want but it's not going to change anything.

"Continuing, because I have this power from little I've been attacked by every type of people, most of them wanted to use my power to their favor. One day the same monsters as today attacked my house and my parents died. From that point on I stayed locked in that house watched by some people while they took information of my power. They told me that I'm immortal because of my power and that one day I'll stop growing, but that's not certainly yet."

"So you have been locked in that house until now?" asked Legolas

"Yes"

"So that's why you didn't know what Gimli and the Hobbit were"

"That's right; basically I don't know anything about the outside world"

Pippin came in my direction and sat in front of me and it looked like he wanted to ask something

"You know _ can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you show us your red eyes?"

"What?!"

"I want to see too!" said Merry excited about the idea

"I-I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why?!"

I don´t want to make Merry and Pippin sad but…

"…"

Then Legolas came forward and said

"_ we know that you don't like your red eyes, but can you just show us this once?"

"Are you hiding something? Is your story even true? I never heard about a power like that. If you don't show it is even more suspicious" said Gimli while he stood up

Legolas walked to him and gave him a punch in the head

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Do you have to say it like that? Be gentler with your words."

"It's not in the nature of dwarves to be gentle, we don't show weakness, unlike elves"

The atmosphere between the two is not very good, they keep glaring at each other, I have to do something.

"It's fine, I'll show it"

"Really? Yay!"

"But you have to came close to me to see better, and it's going to be quick"

"Alright"

Everyone agreed and came close to me to see better. I close my eyes and let the power out to flow in my body, and then I open it.

"Wow~ so pretty!"

Said the mall hobbits next to me. I could see that everyone was amazed; I think that they didn't believe me until now. Aragorn stoop up, took two swords leaned on a tree and throw one close to me.

"Now it's time to see if those eyes are really that good as you say"

"This is not what we agreed on but since my power is out I don't mind, I'll finish this within 5 minutes"

"You are pretty confident aren't you? I'm good with a sword you know?"

"I don't doubt"

"Hey Aragorn, go easy on her" said Legolas

Even Legolas doubts me?! Now I really have to show my potential!

I took the sword, stood up and pointed it to him

"So, shall we begin?"

"Anytime"

He attacked with the sword to my left with not very force and I blocked it. Then he tried to aim at my stomach with a bit more force, but I attacked from bellow what made his sword go up and let his stomach clear, but I don't want to make such a basic move, so I made a false attack to his stomach. He believed in it and defended his front, taking advantage of that moment I went to his side and I could have attacked him with my sword and the fight would be mine but I didn't do it. He attacked with his sword, but I turned to the side and blocked it. The others that are seeing us fight might think that my choice was dumb, but that was aiming for another thing. Doing what I did made the opponent feel threatened, and when a person feels threatened the only thing on his mind is to attack, and what happened was exactly that. When he attacked strongly to the side I got down and the sword passed above me, while I was still down I took a step forward and when I got up the tip of my sword was on Aragorn neck.

I grinned and said with sarcasm on my face

"I think I won this fight, don't you think?"

"I have to admit, I lost this fight"

I'm so happy! Usually I don't like to fight with the red eyes but this time was fun. I closed my eyes and stopped the power making my eyes turn back to the original color. The others came over to us. Legolas turned to me

"You fight really well with your red eyes, I was surprised"

I can feel my face turning red

"Thank you!"

What do they think of me now? I turned to them

"So, do you guys trust me now?"

"…"

What?! I doesn't anyone answer? I have to do something so they trust me….let me think…oh! I had an idea

"What if we play a game?"

"A game? What game?" asked Gimli

"It's simple! Let me give an example: imagine that Gimli comes to trust me, than he has to realize one wish of mine. I have a week to make everyone trust me"

"Like hell that's going to happen. And what if you don't do it in one week?" exclaimed Gimli

"If I don't make everyone trust me in one week or if any of you feels like I betrayed you than you can do whatever you want with me."

"We can do anything to you? Anything?" asked Boromir with a dreamy face

"…Yes, anything"

"Don't even think about it Boromir. You were thinking of perverted things weren't you?"

"You're no fun Legolas, I was just thinking, it's not like I'm going to do something like that for real"

"We never know, we have to be cautious with you. Well, I think that's an interesting idea, so I'm in"

At least Legolas already agreed to it and I suppose Boromir too.

"The four of us agreed to it too" said Frodo in name of the four hobbits

"I don't see why not so I'm in"

Cool! Aragorn and the hobbits are in too, the only one left is Gimli

"Won't you join too Gimli? Please?"

"…"

He doesn't answer

"What? The dwarf is scared of losing?" said Legolas

"Of course I'm not scared! I'll win! Just wait and see!"

"So does that means that you are in dwarf?"

"Of course elf!"

These two must be really close

"There you have it _, everyone's in. Let's have a good game"

"Yeah! I'll do my best!"

**_Hope you like the chapter 2! Review and tell me what you think!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Lord of the rings**_

After we have talked, everyone went to what they were doing. I went to the lake, so I could relax a bit. The water was as shiny as ever, I lay down on the grass looking at the stars in the deep blue sky.

…..

Now that I think about it…. what do I do now?! They agreed with the game but how am I going to make them trust me? I didn't think of that, I'm in trouble. The only thing on my mind was how to make them trust me, but I didn't think more deep in it, now what?

"You made a pretty reckless thing"

Wow! That shocked me. Why is Legolas here?!

"You don't have to get up, stay down and relax" said that he sat beside me

"About the game, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not really sure but I'm going to do whatever I can to make you all trust me"

"And what if you lose?"

"If I lose, I lose, there's nothing I can to about it. But I definitely won't give up! It can take long, but I will make you all regret have doubted me."

I could hear Legolas laugh

"Interesting, I never thought you would say something like that"

"Why that?"

"Well, most people wouldn't have the trouble to do what you are doing, probably they would have run away or tried to escape, but you faced the situation with your entire mind, why would you go that far?"

"There's not a motive to it, I just decided to believe in you. I'll believe that if I became friends with you guys, you won't abandon me and leave me alone again."

With that said I began to feel sleepy and close my eyes

_What is this? Where am I? It's all black. _

_Suddenly a person I don't know appeared and grabbed me by the wrist._

'_Let's go back to the house, it's there were you belong' _

_No! I don't want to go back to that house, let go!_

'_You are alone and will forever be alone'_

_No! That's a lie! Let go of me!_

"No!"

I woke up and everyone was looking at me

"_ what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" said Legolas with a worried expression

So that was just a nightmare…. What a relief.

"What?!" said everyone at the same time

"Why are you crying _?" said Merry

Seems like without I realize it, tears started falling from my face.

"It's nothing. I'm just relief that I'm not alone anymore"

"Of course you aren't! We are not invisible you know?!"

"How can you say something sweet and rude at the same time Gimli?"

"Shut up Legolas"

Looks like even Gimli is surprised and embarrassed by what he said himself.

"Gimli is right, we are here if you need anything, so don't think you are alone"

Yeah, Gimli and Aragorn are right, I don't want to think sad things, I have to utilize the time I lost and enjoy myself.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you! Oh, I remember now, Legolas what are you? Why do you have pointy ears, I've always been curious."

"That's because I'm an elf _."

"Are all elves like you?"

"Pretty much yes"

"Really? I want to see!"

I'm so excited; I want to meet more elves like Legolas! They must be beautiful!

"If you want to see them that much we can go to Rivendell and we can talk with Elrond about the _Red Eyes._ What do you guys think? Its 2 days of travel."

Is Rivendell where the elves are? I really want to go; it must be a wonderful place! I went to Aragorn and grabbed him by the sleeves

"Please, please Aragorn, can we go?"

"That's alright with me"

He smiled back to me and patted my head making my hair a bigger mess than it already was.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Aragorn to the others.

"We don't have anything to do anyway so why not"

Said Gimli crossing his arms in front of him still with a bit sleepy. I smiled brightly to him.

"Thank you!"

He turned his face away so we couldn't see it was red. I arranged my messy hair so it wouldn't look so bad. I'm hungry; my stomach is starting to hurt. I put my hands on my belly to comfort the pain a bit. Aragorn look at me and smiled looking at my actions.

"Are you hungry? Do you have something for her Sam?"

Sam opens an old brown bag and looked inside. He took a bread and cheese out and came in my direction. When he was already in front of me he gave me the food e had taken.

"You can have that if you want"

I took the food gently in my hands. I open the bread in two, put the cheese inside and took a bite. I looked back at the small hobbit and smiled.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Finally he smiled back at me, looks like bit by bit I'm gaining his trust. Legolas approached me with a short blue dress on his arms.

"When you finish eating go bath at the lake and change into this. Those clothes can't be used anymore"

I took the clothes and when I finished eating directed to the lake. I landed the clothes on the place without moss on the frustum. I took my clothes off one by one and entered the clear water of the lake. It was freezing at first, but over time my body became accustomed to it. It was good to feel clean again.

Back then I didn't thought something like this would happen. It was sad that everybody except me probably died, but thanks to it I can be with Legolas and the others maybe I'm a bad person to think like that, but I don't really care, I'm free to think whatever I want.

Came to think of it… Legolas up close is even more handsome than I thought; just thinking about it makes me blush. He's so charming and very nice to me, a girl couldn't ask for better than that. I think I'm even more in love than I was before, if only he could feel the same way I do… but I think that's asking too much already. I'm already happy has it is now.

I went out of the water and put the short blue dress on, it fitted me perfectly. Before I came Aragorn gave me a silver dagger and told me to protect myself with it if something happen. I putted the dagger in the back of the black belt I was wearing. Like that the enemies wouldn't realize I had a weapon with me.

When I was finished, I went back to the others, and saw everyone pack up the things to travel. Boromir and Legolas came to me

"Are you done already little Lady? We have to get going." Said Boromir

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Rivendell, were elves are, wasn't it what you wanted? Have you already forgotten?" said Legolas

"Oh! That's right. I completely forgot about it."

"What? You don't want to go anymore? We can just stay here-"

"No! I want to go!" I talked without letting Legolas finish his sentence. He looked surprised at first by my reaction but then he smiled back at me.

"I don't know why you are so excited about it, but I guess it's not bad to be like that" he petted my head with his hand, it was gentle and caring, but then he started to mess all my hair.

"This is the second time that this happens today. What did my hair do wrong to you guys?"

The two of them started laughing and finally the others came to us, and we started our walk to Rivendell.

"Legolas, does it take long for us to get there?"

"At least 2 days, if the weather isn't good than it can take about 3 days"

"Then I wish that doesn't rain, so we can arrive there sooner"

Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir were on the front talking, and then there was the hobbits playing with each other, for last were Legolas and me. Everything was doing well when I looked at Legolas that was looking at the forest.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Legolas with a worried expression

"Oh _. I just heard footsteps. I think we better be careful"

"Could it be robbers?"

"It's more likely to be it"

I was walking when suddenly I balk on a big rock in the floor and fall down. Legolas putted his bow down, stooped and spread his hand to help me. When I got up robbers jumped out of the forest and before we could do anything, sword were pointed towards us.

"Look what we have here"

_**I'm sorry for the wait, but here you have it! Please review and tell what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

This situation doesn't look good at all. Swords are pointed towards us so we can't make reckless moves. There are probably ten of them and one more that looks to be the leader of the group. He is tall, with carroty hair and black eyes; he's not very handsome and looks fitly. He's wearing a black shirt, old brown pants and black boots.

"You guys better hurry up and give us your things. If you do so, you can go unharmed"

"Who would do something like that?!" saying that Boromir starts taking his sword out ready to attack along with Gimli that starts raising his axe but before they could to something Aragorn stopped them.

"Calm down, if we were to attack right now, someone could end up being badly hurt" the robber's leader laughed with Aragorn statement.

"Wouldn't it be better to say 'someone could end up dead'?" He and now the others were laughing, but of course without giving openings for us to attack. Their fake smiles makes me sick, they just like to do bad things to others.

"No, you can't kill us" said Aragorn making the robber red from anger. But then he calm down and grinned at him

"Should we find out?" he walked towards Aragorn taking his sword out. This guy is starting to piss me off.

"Can you stop that already? Just let us go" I said with an angry tone to the man. He stopped during a moment and put his sword back. He came to me and grabbed me by the chin making me look him in the face.

"Now that I look closely, you are rather pretty, don't want to come with me?" I slapped his hand away from my face, and looked at him with a serious face.

"Don't touch me. Who would want to go with y-?"

Is a disgusting man, but I just thought of a plan, and need him for that. It's a bit dangerous, but is the only thing I can think of right now. I took advantage of the moment that the robber was distracted to poke Legolas that was behind me. When he looked at me I whispered to him.

"If a distraction occurs, can you take them down?"

"What are you talk-?"

"Just answer me please" he was surprised, but when he realized I could have a plan he grinned

"If a distraction would occur… we would take them down without them even noticing"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

It's good to be confident in times like this. It would be much better if I used my powers, but I won't. I don't want to be dependent of them; I want to resolve things on my own, with my own will. But right now for me to do that, I need to my plan to work.

"Legolas, just for now I want you to trust me"

I know, that is something I shouldn't be asking him, moreover in this situation. He continued to look at me silenced for a moment, when he smiled sweetly to me.

"Of course, you have all my trust"

"Really?! Yay! If you didn't trust me right now, I could end up with an arrow on my head for what I'm going to do"

"Just what are you going to do?"

"You will see now."

I went to the red haired man and hugged his left arm. He looked at me with a grin on his face.

"What? You changed you mind?"

"Yes! I want to go with you; I've had enough of those guys."

"What?! Are you thinking of betraying us _?!"

Shouted Gimli at me. He looked hurt and angry. I went to him and grabbed by the beard, making him look me in the eyes. I looked at him with cold eyes.

"Did you really think I wouldn't betray you? You really are more naive than I thought"

"You…"

I let go of his beard and went back to the robber, hugging him again by the arm, sticking to him. I pushed his arm close to my body seducing him.

"Why don't we go over for an instant and came back later?" I gave him a sly smile and looked at him with sexy eyes.

"Guys, I'm going over there for a moment with this lady, don't kill them before I came back"

While we went to the middle of the woods, I turned back and saw the sad faces of the hobbits; it breaks my heart to see that. I don't want to hurt them but it's the only way right now. I'm really very sorry.

When we were far enough, and couldn't see them anymore, he grabbed me both my hand by the wrist and pushed me against a tree. His hand started traveling my body and started kissing my neck, strongly enough to live marks. I just wanted him to get off of me. I feel absolutely disgusted.

I directed my hand towards the dagga that was on the back of my belt, and took it off, keeping it behind my back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked in a sarcastic tone to the man.

"Yeah, why?"

"If it's like that, then I don't have to feel sorry, by what I'm going to do"

I took the dagga that was on my back and stabbed it deep in his back, making him scream loudly enough for the others to hear. He fall on the ground in pain, with his hand on the place that I stabbed him. A bit of blood fall on the ground, making the grass painted red. He directed his free hand to the sword, but before he could reach it, I stepped with my feet in his chest, making his back touch the ground strongly. That made the cut hurt even more, and his hand retreated from the sword.

"You… bitch" he said glaring at me.

I grinned back at him. I took the dagga and stabbed it fiercely in direction to his face. It stabbed the grass right next to his face, almost touching it, giving a scratch on his cheek. He looked surprised at how I did that without hesitating.

If I had not done something he would have killed me, so I can't just hesitate. And he already irritated me enough. I'm not going to kill him, but I won't let him go just with this either.

I got down, a stayed on top of him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and push him over to meet my eyes.

"You know, if this bitch wanted she could have killed you." I ripped the dagga of the grass, and pass with the blade by his face and then to his neck. He was totally frozen, he didn't dare to move, with afraid I would cut his neck or something like that.

It's really funny to watch; because of course I wouldn't do something like that. But it's just really amusing. He was the one who was looking down on us, and now he's scared of a girl. People like this have to feel in the flesh, the feeling of humiliation and fear, if not, they won't stop. But I'll stop here, I don't like doing this kind of things, and I'll be bad for me too, if I continue.

I grabbed his sword getting it away from him. I got up, and took steps away from him.

"Leave now, and don't came back"

I probably was with a scary and angry look while saying that. He got up and run the fastest he could with that injure, without even returning to the others.

…

Aaaahhh finally, what a relief. My legs gave away and I fell on the floor in a sitting position. While I was looking down, I heard someone coming from the forest in front of me. Please let it be them, please. Finally Legolas, Aragorn and the rest of them appeared through the trees blocking the way. I sighed from relief seeing them. I look up at Legolas and smile at him.

"Look like it resulted"

He smiled back at me.

"Yes. The scream was enough to distract the robbers."

"Above all, it was a man scream, so we already knew who it was from." Said Aragorn lending me a hand to get up. I got a hold of his hand and got up.

"We took advantage of that moment and attacked" said Boromir with his arms crossed and a grin on his face

"That's good, I wasn't secure it would work."

"Wait, wait, did you all know about it?!" asked Gimli with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah. How did you know? I just told Legolas."

"Well, it was quite obvious."

"I agree. You don't look like the type of girl to do something like that"

"Well, I didn't think I was that obvious but thank you for trusting in me Aragorn, Boromir, and of course Legolas too."

"Then I was the only one who was fooled?!"

Gimli looked a bit confused and guilty; I could see it in his eyes. I'm not hurt or angry at him if he thought I would betray them just like that. The first time we meet 2 days ago. He has the right to be angry at what I did; I won't judge him for that.

"Sorry _ … I actually though you were betraying us, and you were just trying to help us"

"What? You are not angry at me?"

"Why? You saved us didn't you?"

"Well that's true, but even so, what I did wasn't a good thing"

"Gimli is right _. You tried to help us, and you even put yourself in dangerous because of that. You deserve my trust"

"Aragorn…"

"Before coming here, we talked about it, and everyone agreed in trusting you."

"Really? Really?! Thank you! I'm so happy right now!"

Without thinking I hugged Aragorn. When I was thinking of realizing myself from him he petted my head, so I didn't let go. His hand actually felt nice and caring. He feels like a brother to me. It would be awesome if he really was.

I let go of Aragorn and looked at Legolas. He looked annoyed with something, what could it be. Our eyes meet and he avoided it looking away. That's strange, did I do something wrong?

I went to the small hobbits, a bit sad; I knew I had hurt their feelings.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't want to make you sad"

"We were a bit at the beginning, but now everything is fine, you are here!"

I couldn't control my feelings and hugged Pippin. He's so cute and innocent! I can't take it. I could see Pippin cheeks turning red. Am I hugging him too strongly?

"So, what do you want us to do?"

Asked Legolas even more annoyed then before. I don't understand what I'm doing to make like that. But for now I'll leave that aside.

"You will know that with time."

_**Here's the 4th chapter! hope you liked it! Sorry if the characters are a bit different of they original personalitys. But anyway... Please review, tell what you think so far.**_


End file.
